Dragonia Dragonfruit
In construction Dragonia Dragonfruit, born Dragonia Dream Dodgson, also known as Frostinblaze, the Rookie Attorney, the Man in Fire and Ice, the Martyr, the Will of Grand Grimoire, the Soul of Fire and Ice and the Dragon of Law, is a posthumous character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. His spirit (while merged with the remaining pages of the Grand Grimoire and was going rogue) appeared in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched as its central antagonist as well as the final boss of the story until he was freed from the binding. Overall, Dragonia (as the Will of Grand Grimoire) is the person that trigged the majority of events in the Scorched spinoff. Once a celebrated district attorney in the town of Sleepy Hollow working for the Order of Flourish as its enforcer, Dragonia has become involved with a infamous chemical weapon attack in New York City, which was pinned on Alexandar Apricot, the defandant of the case being convicted and later died in the cell. Taking care of the case three years before, Dragonia later discovered the truth that Phyllis Peach, the prosecutor on the case who was in love with him, forged evidence and framed Alexandar, giving him a false conviction. However, too bad that Dragonia was too overconfident, and thus he made a fatal mistake. He broke up with Phyllis and told her about his intentions face to face, threatening her. Phyllis was enraged and went insane, fearing that her involvement of the crime would be exposed before her ultimate goal came true. After that, when an earthquake happened, Phyllis found Dragonia in an elevator, deep inside the comatose after a conflict to the bailiff who murdered Dragonia under her purpose. During the conflict, Phyllis was hit by a bullet caused by Gregory Grape, who triggered the gunfire while trying to throw the gun to the bailiff, in an attempt to save Dragonia. Phyllis was hit by the bullet, and she later opened the elevator, picked up the gun and killed both Dragonia and the bailiff, framing Gregory for the crime. Phyllis put Dragonia's body underneath a chamber before ate her heart. Dragonia died with his soul believing that the bailiff murdered him. A month later, Hestia Hawthorn discovered Phyllis' prosecuting in the case of Alexandar, and she found Dragonia's dead body in her house, but it was merely a bait to make Phyllis hunt down Hestia and murdered her, triggering the Feast of Apollo. After his death, Dragonia's soul was later contained by Mephisto who binded Dragonia's soul on his possession of the Grand Grimoire pages, corrupting him into a demon spirit. The soul of Dragonia later learned the remaining spell of the Grand Grimoire, including a spell to allow him control fire and ice at the same time, as well as a spell that would give a human eternal life (knowing as the Eternity Spell) at the cost of his own soul. ''Overview Name Appearance Introduction Dragonia Dragonfruit is the first notable murder victim of Phyllis Peach in the Order of Flourish. Once a well-known attorney, later a puppet of demons, Dragonia had became the central figure of the entire conflict in Arendelle during the events of ''LOTM: WoSH Spin-Off: Scorched. He was also revealed to be the true form of the Will of Grand Grimoire, or the Will for short, being the soul binded onto the Grand Grimoire's remaining pages in the hands of a Hell Lord, Mephisto. Originally, Melancholia had the theory that there are other versions of Grand Grimoire books other than the one version that John Dee had written, which was currently in the possession of Michael Langdon. Even so, after Melancholia's seemly death at the hand of Carl Robinson, Michael soon discovered that some pages in the Grand Grimoire in his possession was missing, preventing him from using its full power. He later discovered the Will of Grand Grimoire's existence, but at first he failed to deduce the Will's true identity. Because of his soul binded with the lost pages of Grand Grimoire, Dragonia learned several spells, and he mastered a skill that not even Michael could possessed; Dragonia could use the curse on the Grand Grimoire even without holding it. He claimed that his favorite ability was the elemental fire and ice manipulation, a curse he mastered while being the part of Will. He could mimic fire and ice at the same time, easily confronting Maria Arzonia and Elsa the Snow Queen at the same time. However, Dragonia was cautious about using another curse, the Eternity Spell, a highly-dangerous spell that could grant a mortal being immortality at the cost of the user's own soul. Upon turning into the Will himself, Dragonia had no memory of being a human and he could only fight according to his own will. Not even Mephisto could control Dragonia to do whatever he pleased. In a way, Dragonia could be described as the Justice Arcana of Tarot, while his personality as the Will would be described as the Reversed Justice Arcana, which is representing a twisted and extreme sense of justice. Like many of his own collegues in the Order of Flourish, including Selina Strawberry after she had a personality change caused by the effects of the infamous Feast of Apollo, Dragonia had turned into an utter Knight Templar who believed no matter what he did, even killing, was for his own sense of justice that he had to enforce. Basically, it was a hint of his former life as a righteous law enforcer, but it extended into some sort of babaric brutality due to his demonic possession. It was also a representation of Dragonia's dark side, being someone who was disappointed with law and justice that cannot protect the life of Alexandar Apricot, the false convict of the infmous New York Chemical Weapon Incident, who was framed by Phyllis, Pedro Pineapple and Orlando Orange all together. Rumors had it that the only two ways (or so it seemed) to free Dragonia from the Grand Grimoire were either destroying the pages (which was proved to be impossible since the pages was indestructable, like the Horseman of Death's head) or merging the page with the original book, restoring it back to its original version and seized the chance to rip Dragonia's soul out of the book while he was in confusion. Only the second way was proved to be true, but it only made Michael gain a complete Grand Grimoire for himself. However, even after he was freed from the Grand Grimoire, Dragonia's memory was imcomplete. He could remember his death, but he could not identify the real killer, believing that the killer was the bailiff. It was justified since he lost his conciousness after the conflict, without noticing the real murderer was approaching him and killed him. After the death of Dragonia, Hestia Hawthorn was the only person who managed to discover the real murderer, turned out to be Phyllis Peach, but Hestia herself was murdered by Phyllis as well shortly afterwards. Both of their spirits lived on in different forms. In Hestia's case, she was splited into two halves; her de-aged body turned into Zoe Corinth, and her soul and memory being stored inside the Stone of Wisdom without any chance to make her move. His only appearance between Scorched Spin-Off and Anti-Christ Saga was the final battle against Phyllis, soon after he realized who had murdered him and thus regained his memory. He became one of the many to confront the Merged Phyllis. He was the one who told Selina that the Dawn's Early Light, which could used to eliminate the Enhanced Croatoan Virus which was imperfectly merged with its host, could be used against Phyllis. After the death of Phyllis, Dragonia's soul finally rest in peace, but he later returned as a spirit warrior in order to perform his own deeds of justice helping Team Witness. He restored back into his former kind personality, but was much less reckless. In a nutshell, although not being the mastermind of Phyllis' conspiracy, Dragonia was the key person who started the mayhem and destruction inside the Order, and in turn, he was the key person who ended all of this conspiracy as well. ''Logo Personality Personal Informations Pure of Heart proposals History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Pyrokinetic Powers Cryomantic Powers Combined Grand Grimoire Curse Gallery Todoroki.Shouto.full.2193737.jpg Todoroki.Shouto.full.2156241.jpg|Dragonia before his death Todoroki.Shouto.full.1989832.jpg Todoroki.Shouto.full.2189494.png Todoroki.Shouto.full.2174796.png Todoroki.Shouto.full.2182635.png Trivia *The last name of his birth name, Dodgson, is a reference to Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, also known as Lewis Carroll, the author of ''Alice in Wonderland. *Dragonia is the only user of Grand Grimoire Curses without requiring the book itself, since he had once merged with the remaining page of the book and mastered its spell completely. *Dragonia is one the only two heroes in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow whose soul was ceased from existence alongside Sister Mary Eunice, both sacrifised themselves in the endgame. During the final battle against Moloch, Dragonia performed the Eternity Spell on a dying Ichabod to revive him immediately before sacrifising his remaining energy to eliminate Moloch's Tribulation Tower, costing all of his soul's energy and vaporized. Therefore, Dragonia had turned into nothingness after that. Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Lawyers Category:Order of Flourish Category:Team Witness members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Possessors Category:Martyrs Category:Possesed Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Pawns Category:Spirits Category:Spiritual Users Category:Spirit Guide Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Dragons Category:Shape Shifters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:Big Bads Category:Big Goods Category:Deceased Characters Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Elementals Category:Former Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Law Enforcement Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Magic Users Category:Pure Good Category:Harbingers Category:Knight Templar Category:Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Red Heads Category:White Haired Characters Category:Retired Heroes Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Brainwashers Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Angel Category:Scary Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Extremists Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Breakout Characters